


Seventh Day-StarGazing

by Fionnalina



Category: The Long Walk - Richard Bachman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionnalina/pseuds/Fionnalina
Summary: Garraty and the rest of The Musketeers stargaze on a campsite, or everybody is alive and well and happy, and I believe in love again.
Relationships: Ray Garraty/Peter McVries
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Long Walk Week 2020





	Seventh Day-StarGazing

Collie Parker didn't know why the hell all these people were stacked up like tunas, in his car.

He didn't know why he had accepted to come into this weird trip thing Garraty and co had going on, didn't know why he had been forced to carry Baker Abraham, Pearson, and Gary Barkovitch of all people in his poor car.

Why him? Garraty was the one who had come up with the brilliant idea, but he was traveling by himself with his two boyfriends, each with their own, wide, comfortable seat. 

"You kick the seat one more time Olson, and I'm gonna break your legs" He gripped the wheel tighter, for the dozen time in half an hour, to whoever was sitting in the pile of bodies behind kicking his, goddam, seat.

"It's not me!" Olson said "It's Barkovitch."

"You! are the one kicking! Me!" Barkovitch said, striding voice, kicking the seat again. 

"Hey Art" Abraham said, he was sitting shotgun, the other guys didn't fight this as much, knowing very well that, the two meters tall Abraham, wasn't going to fit anywhere else "Why don't you tell us who's kicking?"

Baker was the only one Parker could properly see through the front mirror, he had been sitting mostly still the whole ride, looking at the rest with an amused smile, Parker knew Baker was nothing except nice, but there was something deeply creepy about him still. 

Baker took one look at Olson and Barkovitch.

"It's Barkovitch."

"Eh! What are you even-" Baker turned to the left window, immediately blocking out whatever Barkovitch was going to say next. 

"There you have your answer." Abraham said.

"Barkovitch" He said clenching his teeth "Kick the goddam seat again. Kick it again Barkovitch, and I will invert your ribcage."

Barkovitch retreated into his seat, crossing his arms, he was pouting like a little child, Parker groaned, Barkovitch just had this, born-with quality to get to everybody's nerves. 

"Have I told you I love you Parker" Pearson said, looking with a side smile at Barkovitch.

"Yeah I know I'm the damm best."

* * *

"How do you think the rest are doing?" Garraty said. 

McVries was behind the wheel and Stebbins was lounging on the backseat. Garraty had his head turned to the right, pressing it against the seat, trying to speak to the both of them at the same time. 

"How do you think Collie Parker is doing besides Gary Barkovitch?" Stebbins asked him, trailing little circles on the back of Garraty's seat, Garraty felt the vibration on his skin.

"If we get lucky enough, he may let us see the head before he throws it in the river" McVries chimed in, taking one hand off the wheel.

"Pete" Garraty said, somehow he would never get tired of this. 

"Sorry Missus" Pete put it back on.

"I still don't understand why you were so focused on bringing Barkovitch" Said Stebbins.

"That's exactly what I was going to say blondie" Said McVries.

"Guys…"

"Answer the question Ray." Stebbins said, Garraty felt him staring at him, through the leather seat.

"Okay" Garraty awkwardly looked to the window "I feel really, really bad for him, okay?"

"Barkovitch got a guy killed Ray" Stebbins said, cold voice, matter of factly.

"He sent him right to the other side, no prayers included" McVries said, his voice in that usual joking tone of his, but Garraty knew that to McVries, that was no joke. 

"I know guys, but it was an accident."

"You really believe that tale Barkovitch tells himself? That he didn't do it, just so he can sleep at night" McVries said, looking at Garraty trough the right mirror. 

"We don't know that. We weren't there."

"If you say so Ray" Stebbins said taking his hands off the seat, laying back down, his forehead touching the cold window.

"You are so sweet Ray" McVries said, and they took another turn.

* * *

"Shut up! Already!" Parker honked at them again. 

"Tell Barkovitch that!" Olson said. 

"God, Abe how can you sleep through this?" Parker gave one look to Abraham, who at some point had decided to take his shirt off for some reason, he was soundly sleeping, a trail of saliva going down his chin, one arm hanging off the window  "Art calm the kids down."

"Baker is asleep too, Parker" Pearson said, Baker's head resting on his shoulder.

"How the- Why him too!? That guy never sleeps."

"Guess being everybody's mom can get tiring" Pearson grimaced, looking down at Baker "And it''s not even that late yet."

"When I see Garraty..." Parker mumbled the last words, but everybody was very conscious of what he was trying to say.

"Stop touching me!" Barkovitch said kicking the seat.

"I'm not touching you!" Olson said holding one finger up Barkovitch's face.

Abraham groaned, hitting the roof of the car "Let me sleep."

"You fall asleep again and I-"

"I feel like I should wake mom up" Pearson sighed.

* * *

"Are we close?" Stebbins asked, drawing stuff with his finger on the window. 

"Sometimes I can't tell if you are twelve or seventeen" McVries said.

"Seventeen. Are we close?"

"Actually, we are" Garraty said, he pointed with his head to the side of the road, to a signpost.

"Finally" McVries said "Five more minutes, and we will meet with the rest of The Musketeers."

"And Barkovitch, who's here out of pity" Stebbins said. 

"Let's try to all get along for today, alright?" Garraty said.

"We play nice Ray, say that to the rest of the guys" McVries said.

"If they get there at all, I will be happy enough." 

* * *

"Hey Art wake up. We are here" Pearson shook his shoulder a little, trying to wake Baker up.

"Did I fall asleep?" Baker said, rubbing his eyes 

"More than half the ride."

"Sorry."

"Nah. At least somebody here was actually in peace."

"Get down here already!" They heard Parker yelling from the outside.

Pearson sighed, they got out. 

They all stood in front of the campsite, pure green surrounded by boulders and trees. 

"There's nothing else on Maine! There's only trees in this goddam state!"

"Oh, our goddam state where people actually like to breath real air, and not smoke" Garraty said, as he McVries and Stebbins approached from the opposite side.

"There's no goddam smug on Juliet!" Parker said, already raising his fist.

"Hey, hey girls don't fight, you are both pretty" McVries said, getting himself in the middle of them.

"Collie, lower your fists" Said Baker, Parker clenched his fists hiding them in his pant's pockets.

"Art!" Garraty said, opening his arms, Baker and he hugged for a long second, swinging back and forth.

"Touching reunions" McVries said, wiping a fake tear off his face, plunging the white scar down. 

"I could even get jealous" Said Stebbins. 

"Quit it, you two." 

They heard a whistle "What? And I get no hug."

"Hank!" Garraty said, parting from Baker's arms and hugging him. 

"Hey" Davidson and Harkness walked in "Sorry, we are late."

"How did you guys come?" Abraham said. 

"With the bus" Davidson said, a questioning look in his face "Did everybody else come in car? That must have been a whole lotta gas."

"There was a bus!? You telling me! There was a bus! And you made me bring these buncha bastards in one car!?" Parker held his fists back up. 

McVries stood in front of Garraty.

"I didn't make you do anything, I told you there was a bus, you are the one who decided to bring everybody with you" Garraty said, he had become an expert in remaining calm in situations like this. 

"You didn't-"

"No, he did" Abraham said "He told me."

"And you didn't tell me Abe!?" Parker turned to him, Abraham raised both hands in front of his face. 

"I was going to, but I forgot." 

"You forgot!?" 

"No, don't" Baker stood in the middle of them, right before Parker could punch Abraham.

"Get outta the way, Art."

"No" Baker stood his ground "We are all already here. There's no point in fighting about it anymore. Calm down Collie."

"Yeah. Calm down dude" Abraham said, stepping out of Parker's range. 

"Don't tell me what to do Abe!" 

"So leaving the lovers quarrel besides" Said Davidson "What's he doing here?" He said pointing to Barkovitch.

"Yeah Garraty. What's he doing here?" Said Pearson. 

"What is he doing here Ray?" Stebbins whispered into his ear, grabbing his shoulders.

"You too Stebbins?"

"But, for real, why is he here?" Pearson said arms crossed. 

"Don't speak about me like I'm not here!" Barkovitch said. 

"Is the closest we have to ignoring you are here" McVries said.

"Pete" Garraty said "Everybody! I invited Barkovitch here, with us, because I wanted to, and he came, like Art said, there's no pointing on fighting about it."

"Why did I had to bring him!? He coulda taken the bus!"

"Eh! and here we had such a chill time at the bus right Harkness?" Davidson said, putting one arm on Harkness's shoulder, Harkness nodded. 

"He could have gone with you" Baker said. 

"We offered him" Garraty said.

"Ray did, we were just there" McVries said, Stebbins nodded.  "But point is, we did and he didn't want to." 

"We brought him over cause he said you told him to" Abraham said. 

"We hang out willingly with you for one day and you are already doing this" McVries said, smiling forcefully.

"Barkovitch, why did you do that? you could have gone with us" Garraty said. 

"Am I really that scary, Barkovitch?" Stebbins said, Barkovitch gulped down "What a showing answer"

"I'm gonna break your nose!" Parker screamed, Stebbins wasn't sure to who exactly.

"I would rather, not see any broken noses tonight" Harkness said, accommodating his glasses.

"Awww I wanted to see it" Olson said.

"I would also appreciate, if we didn't see that" Pearson said. 

"By general consensus, let's not do that Collie" Baker said. 

"Now that we are not breaking any noses, what are we doing?" McVries said. 

"We should set up the tents, after that, we can eat."

"Roger, Sir!" McVries saluted, going back to the car.

* * *

"Wow, you actually know how to do this" McVries said as he, and Stebbins nailed down the tent.

"How useless do you think I am?"

"Not at all, you are really good at what you do. but you don't look like you would know how to do this."

"And you don't look like you read Shakespeare for fun."

"But here we are" McVries finished for him. 

"You two done?" Garraty said, the smell of the cooked meat reaching their noses. 

"Yeah, Ray" McVries said. 

"Then come over here, and eat" Garraty said. 

McVries offered a hand to Stebbins, and they stood up.

"Here they are" Garraty said, while putting the plates down.

McVries looked with fondness at the dishes, he loved how Garraty cooked, he loved how he put real care into whatever he did, it filled their world with beauty. 

"What do you two think?" Garraty said sitting down, taking a bite off his own food. 

"Tasty" Stebbins said, mouth still full. 

"As always" McVries finished.

Garraty smiled, he looked so proud of himself.

"I really love everything you make" McVries said, without catching his own words, Garraty's face flushed. 

"Thank you, Pete."

"Oi! Why you people already eating!?" Parker said approaching their table, letting the mess the rest was doing, behind him.

"Because we already finished" Said McVries, giving another bite to his food.

"That's because you don't have Barkovitch to take care of."

"And we are grateful for it" Stebbins said. 

"Stebbins." 

"I'm simply being honest, Ray."

"The blondie speaks, what I'm not brave enough to say" McVries said. 

Garraty was going to say something, but Parker interrupted him "Take him with you."

"We are not his parents" McVries said.

"Why should we do that?" Stebbins said. 

"Because it was your boyfriend's bright idea to bring Barkovitch along."

"I'm not-" Garraty gave one look to the McVries and Stebbins "Whatever. Tell Barkovitch to come over if you want to."

"You! Tell him" Parker said, Garraty sighed and stood up.

"Are we really going to do that, Ray?" Stebbins sounded infinitely tired. 

"Better to avoid fights" Garraty said "You guys can keep eating if you want to, I go get him."

"No. We go with you, Ray" McVries said standing up as well. 

"I suppose I can't say no" Stebbins said. 

* * *

"What are you doing?" Garraty said, looking at Davidson kicking a tent, and Olson chasing Barkovitch down. 

"I don't know" Baker walked towards them "We have given up."

"I'm not gonna fit on a tent with you, and Harkness, Davidson" Said Abraham.

"You should have brought your own" Davidson said. 

"Share tent with somebody else." 

"But it's mine."

"What are they discussing about?" Garraty said.

"Better ignore it, and let's go get Barkovitch" McVries said, already walking away from the scene.

"Oh okay." 

* * *

"Hank dear, what are you doing?" McVries said, watching Olson bothering Barkovitch.

"Nothing, just having fun" Olson said, spinning his keychain on his finger.

"You shouldn't do that, you are gonna lose them" Garraty said.

"When have I lost them?"

"Is that a real question?" Stebbins said.

"Okay, maybe two or three times, before but whatever."

"Whatever, indeed" McVries said "Now, what we are actually here for" He looked to Olson's side "Barkovitch, you are coming with us."

Barkovitch was about to scream something but Olson interrupted him "It's sounds like you are arresting him. What did he do?" Olson said, still spinning it. 

"Bother Parker with his existence" McVries said. 

"Stop talking about me, like I'm not here! Scarface!"

"And bothering me too, with his existence."

"C'mon Barkovitch, come with us, let's not fight" Garraty said.

Barkovitch looked up and down, stuttering, he crossed his arms "Where to?"

Garraty breathed out with relief.

"Follow us" Garraty said "And you too Olson, you should help out over here."

"Kay" Olson said.

Barkovitch had been way quieter than Garraty had expected, he was grateful for it. 

They walked back to the center.

"Get out of here, Abraham."

"They are still at it" Stebbins said. 

"Why don't you go talk to Davidson, Stebbins?" Garraty said. 

"Why me?"

"Because he listens to you."

"Go. So we can all eat sooner" McVries said. 

"Fine" Stebbins rolled his eyes, and walked up to them. 

* * *

"Is everybody ready now?" Garraty said, standing in front of the seemingly done tent. 

"The closest we are going to get" Baker said. 

"Can I finally eat now?" Stebbins said. 

"You speak like you have never eaten" Pearson said, Stebbins glared at him "Sorry" He looked to the side. 

"I'm starving" Parker said. 

"I'm starving too!" Olson said. 

"You didn't even do anything" Abraham said. 

"But I'm hungry."

"Let's all eat, now" Garraty said, walking to the BBQ stove.

"I help" Baker said. 

"Same" Pearson said.

"Me too" Harkness said. 

"You can cook?" Davidson said. 

"Not really" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "But I can try."

They lined up on the stoves.

"Thank you, Ray" Baker said, focused on his cooking.

"For what?"

"For bringing us all together" He flipped something "I know we fight all the time, but I can assure you, we are all happy right now."

Garraty smiled softly "Thank you Art."

* * *

"Are y'all finished?" Parker said, they were all sitting in the ground in front of the tents, plates sitting on their lap.

"Yeah" Garraty said, bringing the food together, with Harkness, Pearson, and Baker "Here it is."

They received the food and sat side by side, they ate, surrounded by noise, chatter, and laughter, Garraty thought all the fights were worth it, if it ended like this. 

* * *

"When did it turn night?" Garraty said. 

"About two hours ago, Ray."

"Thank you for the confirmation, Stebbins" Garraty let his eyes travel through the place, everybody was sitting on the ground, talking with each other and smiling. McVries was sitting by himself, on the center.

"What are you doing, Pete?" Garraty said, sitting beside him. 

"Stargazing." 

"Can you tell which constellation is which?" Stebbins said, sitting besides McVries.

"I only learned the ones back home, I don't know the map over here" McVries said, his eyes trailing off, as if he were remembering something.

"I do" Garraty said, he pointed up at the sky, drawing a shape with his fingers "That's the Ursa Major."

Stebbins nodded, trailing the shape himself.

"What are you doing?" Barkovitch stood in front of them, his voice was still strident but he spoke softly, as softly as he could, anyways.

"Stargazing" Garraty answered.

Barkovitch sat down besides Garraty.

"What do you see?" 

"A Chesire Cat Smile" Stebbins said "What do you see?"

Barkovitch looked up at the sky, tilting his head, trying to make up something.

"It's okay if you don't see anything" Stebbins said. 

"I do, see something! But I don't know what."

"That's okay too." 

"It's not! Is it? I don't know! I just-"

"You just, what?" Stebbins asked, eyes half-lidded he always looked in total control and peace, but Garraty knew him too well to still believe the act.

"I just wanted to thank you" Stebbins tilted his head at that "To thank you all for bringing me here, for letting me stay here, I know you do it out of pity, and I always annoy everybody but… Thank you! Thank you for letting me hang out with you."

"You are welcome" Said Garraty, he felt somewhat proud of himself right now. 

"And let me tell ya, if you acted like this a little more often, you wouldn't be half as annoying" McVries said, Barkovitch awkwardly smiled. 

"What are you guys doing?" Art approached them.

"I feel like we are in  Waiting for Godot " McVries said to Stebbins, they smiled in a fugitive way to each other, Garraty didn't get some of their jokes, but he liked them regardless.

Garraty was going to answer, but to his surprise, Barkovitch spoke first "Stargazing."

"Oh, I see" Baker took a seat besides Barkovitch "I can't decide where they're clearer, here or back home."

"Here" Garraty said, looking to him. 

"You complain about Collie, but you are just as prideful as he is."

"Not true!"

"You people speaking about me?" Parker arrived, with Abraham, and Olson. 

"Oh no, you have summoned him, Ray" McVries said. 

Parker, Abraham, and Olson, sat besides Baker. 

"Why is everybody over here?" Harkness asked, a book in hand, he looked ready to fall asleep.

"Stars" Stebbins said, as Harkness and Davidson approached him.

"Goddam stars y'all."

"They are beautiful" Harkness said, cleaning his glasses.

"They really are" Pearson said, sitting in the middle closing the accidental circle.

They fell into silence for a moment, everybody trying to make up what they saw on the stars.

"You know what" Garraty spoke up, holding onto McVries's hand "I love you guys."

"Yeah, us too."

**Author's Note:**

> The final day of The Long Walk Week that I couldn't do in time because my teeth were bleeding but nonetheless here it is.


End file.
